The SmallOnes
by peofun1
Summary: What would happen if all the prey in the cats' forest got fed up with being hunted and killed everyday? Includes a traitorous snake, a brave vole, and a big battle. [Rated for bloodshed]


I was bored one night…And I wondered what the prey felt like being hunted…And what if they decided they weren't going to stand it anymore…Yeah, this story basically proves I have no life x.x

But I guess this is a oneshot? It's kinda long…

Beware of bloodshed.

Disclaimer: I guess this is technically a Warriors fanfic…And I don't own Warriors…But I do own Toron, Kikiol, Naini, Ubal, Yuigouhishi, Frozenwind, the SmallOnes…yeah.

----------------

From the Prey's Point of View

A shrew scrabbled through the leaves of the forest floor, looking for anything he could eat. A blue jay flitted overhead, calling out to some other birds. The shrew decided not to get involved; he would rather stay out of a blue jay's way.

He turned back to his grub-hunting, poking his nose in under some leaves. He wanted to get home soon. His mate was pregnant, and was expected to have her children soon.(A/N: What do you call a baby shrew? o.0)

The shrew looked up at a slight rustle from the bushes. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, waiting for the sound to come again. Was that _breathing_ he heard?

Disregarding the sounds as nothing, he continued poking around through the leaves. He didn't even notice the cat flying through the air towards him. It was all over in one bite, the poor shrew didn't even know what happened. He felt no pain.

The cat looked around at the sound of another cat coming towards it. They exchanged a few mews, before burying the shrew to find later. Then they raced away.

Once they were gone, a group of animals described as 'prey' by the Cats crept out of the bushes. A large mouse hopped forward and unburied the dead shrew.

The mouse shook his head. "Again, another of the council is slain."

"No! Not noble Toron!" A thrush exclaimed. "Naini, this has gone too far! We have to do something."

The mouse named Naini sighed. "What can we do? This has been going on as long as anyone can remember. The Cats will always win."

"Can't we do something to fight back?" Someone asked.

Naini shrugged. "We of the council will discuss it."

The small creatures went their separate ways, muttering amongst themselves.

---

The mouse called Naini scrambled up the side of a large old tree stump. Already seated on top was a vole, a thrush, a chaffinch…One of each of the animals the Cats prey upon.

"Fellow council members, I bring you grave news," Naini began. "Toron, the shrew council member, is dead, killed by the Cats."

Each of the council members nodded somberly.

"A new shrew representative must be elected." The old thrush wheezed. "There must be a rep. from each Group of the SmallOnes. Trouble always starts when there isn't."

"Who will it be?" The vole, the youngest and newest member of the Council, Kikiol piped up. "How will you choose?"

Naini coughed hoarsely. "The same way you were chosen after Hilmin was killed. It will come to Frozenwind in a dream." He looked up as a very elderly Snowy owl soared down from a tree. Normally an owl would eat prey such as the SmallOnes, but Frozenwind was a vegetarian after she nearly choked to death on a mouse many years back.

"It has already come." Frozenwind stated gravely. "There will be no shrew on the Council."

"What?" The squirrel demanded. "There has always been a shrew. There must be a shrew!"

"Not this time, Ubal." The owl cooed softly. "There are no more SmallOnes from any of the groups wrothy to become Council.

"We must do something, then!" The squirrel, Ubal, chattered. "We can't go on living in constant fear of those _Cats_!" She spat out the word 'Cats' like a curse.

"We are too small." Naini said, scowling. "We cannot do anything."

"Not alone, we can't." Hissed a voice from the far side of the tree stump. All eyes turned to Yuigouhishi, the snake. Snakes had joined the council since one had been slain by a black cat many moons ago. (A/N: Gotta love Ravenpaw.)

"Alone we are but prey to them." Yuigouhishi slithered forward, an evil glint in his eyes. "But together…Well, let's just say there's strength in numbers." He grinned, his forked tongue gliding smoothly in and out.

---

An army of SmallOnes stretched as far as the eye could see, waiting behind the tangled wall of bracken outside the Cat's base. At the front of the army were Yuigouhishi and Frozenwind.

"I'm not sure about this," Frozenwind hooted. "We are many, but they are strong. They fight themselves all the time, a walk away victorious."

"Not to fear, my fine feathered friend." Yuigouhishi sneered. "It will all be over soon."

Of course, Yuigouhishi knew this would never work. His plan was not to live in harmony with the SmallOnes once the Cats were gone. No, the Cats would kill and eat all the SmallOnes. But then, there would be no more prey for the cats to hunt. And when they are starving and weak, the adders of Snakerocks would move in to kill all the Cats, and then the forest would belong to him, Yuigouhishi!

Frozenwind looked to Naini, who nodded. She lifted one wing. The army tensed, ready for the battle. All held their breath, the moment hanging on her wing. The owl's wing dropped, and the SmallOnes sprang forward into the Cat Base, pouring over the sides of the ravine and into the clearing.

Squeals of excitement from the Cats soon turned to horror, as a small gray tabby fell to the ground, bleeding from many scratches and bites. Many tried to climb a large rock in the clearing, but dropped from it as the now airborne Frozenwind dropped rocks on them. Rats recruited from TwoLeg Place bit and poisoned all who came near.

But soon, the Cats came out of their shock and began to fight back. One swing of their massive paws killed dozens at a time. Many small mice were crushed beneath their feet. Flashing fangs brought the end for many.

From the edge of the clearing, Yuigouhishi watched contentedly. His plan was working perfectly. He watched the army he had organized being slaughtered before his eyes, and really didn't care.

Kikiol fought her way through the masses of SmallOnes and Cats, dodging around friend and foe. She squealed with fright as a large shrew was flung towards her, a claw embedded in its skull. Everywhere she looked, she just saw more blood, more death, more sorrow.

She raced to Yuigouhishi at the edge of the clearing. "Yuigouhishi, we are losing!" She cried, watching Ubal being ripped in half.

Yuigouhishi only smiled as he watched the squirrel's blood splashing to the ground as the young Cat that had killed her turned and slashed a thrush to pieces. His tongue flickered out, as if he could taste the death itself.

"Help us!" Kikiol squealed, feeling claws sinking into her back. "Help…" She was being dragged back into the battle. She could feel her blood pouring out of her, soaking her fur and blurring her vision. As her eyes began to close, she looked into Yuigouhishi's eyes, and saw what was there. She suddenly knew what he was planning.

Streangth flooded into her body. She squirmed away from the Cat that held her, slashing at its eyes. It fell back, howling and blind, shaking its head to clear the blood away.

"Traitor!" Kikiol spat, rushing towards the snake. Yuigouhishi's eyes widened in alarm as the vole pounced on him. He screamed in protest as she sank her teeth into his head. She tasted his blood in her mouth and bit harder. He writhed beneath her.

Her nails ripped through his skin, sending bits of scales, skin, and blood into the air. Even when his writhing ceased, she still ripped at his body, until all that was left was a pile of bloody scales where Yuigouhishi had been before.

Kikiol looked back to the fight. Suddenly she was struck by a spell of wooziness, as if her body was remembering all the blood she'd lost. The last things she saw before she passed out was the look of horror on Frozenwind's face.

---

"Kikiol? Kikiol, wake up!" A familiar voice rasped. The young vole opened her eyes and looked up at a bloodied Naini.

"N-Naini!" She gasped, sitting up. "Listen, Yuigouhishi—"

"I know, I know, he was a dirty rotten traitor." Naini chuckled slightly. "But he's gone now. You killed him."

Kikiol just nodded slightly. She looked around at the blood soaked clearing. Two cats lay dead in the center. The rats were beginning to feast on them. Very few of the SmallOne's army had survived. The dead had been laid to rest on one side of the clearing. At least, what was left of the dead. Some were in more than one piece.

"Did we win?" Kikiol asked quietly.

"Yes, the Cats are gone forever. You can rest assured, knowing your people are safe." Naini told her.

"Good. Thank you, noble Naini." Kikiol sighed. Her last breath left her along with her life. She was remembered as a hero, in the time to come.

The prey now ruled over the predators.

-------------------

Yeah, that was totally random. I though at first this would be a humor story, but it ends up being really sad. Ah well. This was written at like, 2:00am, so if it's not so great…Deal with it.

Anyways, please read and review! No flames, please!

(Man, I feel like I HAVE to say that…)


End file.
